new world
by indra.ashikabi
Summary: gak pandai buat summary.


**Naruto bukan punyaku Cuma minjem dari masashi kishimoto**

 **Dan to love ru Cuma minjemnya gak bilang-bilang**

 **Fanfic pertamaku dan maaf kalo bahasanya kaku saya authors baru**

''onichan, bagun sudah pagi''teriak seorang gadis dari dapur''iya iya, sekarang jam berapa ya ''teriaknya menjawab panggilan sang adik sambil melihat jam yang ada di atas mejanya.

''jam 06:30 masih pagi '' gumanya sendiri sambil berjalan kekamar mandi.

Skip

''Ne mikan masak apa hari ini''tanya sang kakak sambil menuruni tangga dengan rambut sedikit basah dan langsung duduk dimeja makan ''sup miso dan takiyaki '' jawabnya yang masih mengaduk sup nya di panci ''huf... kenapa gak masak ramen saja kan lebih enak''tanyanya sambil melihat sang adik yang masih asik dengan masakkanya.

''jadi masakkan'ku lainya tidak enak gitu?''sengitnya dengan memandang tajam sang kakak''eh,bukan gitu mikan maksudnya ramen kan lebih simpel gak repot hehehe''jawaknya sambil ketawa cengegesan.

''makan ramen terus gak baik naru-niichan sekali kali makan yang lain''jawabnya sambil meneruskan kegiatanya memasak''naru-nii''panggil mikan

''...''tidak ada sahutan

''naru-nii...''panggilnya lagi sambil menengok kebelakan yang sepertinya lagi melamun

(NARUTO POV)

''makan ramen terus gak baik naru-niichan sekali kali makan yang lain''jawab mikan,aku memandanginya dari belakang adikku,adik ya dia adikku tapi kami tidak sedarah,aku yang selama ini hidup sendiri didunia ninja tak perna akan memiliki ninja, sebenarnya aku adalah naruto uzumaki,kenapa aku bisa memiliki adik ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

Flasback

''hahaha serangan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku''ucap kaguya setelah menerima rasengan dan chidori dari naruto dan sasuke''apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang teme''ucap naruto dengan nafas memburu karna kelelahan.

''hn,aku juga tidak tau dobe''jawab sasuke yang sama kelelahan juga.

Kaguya memandang datar rengkarnasi ashura dan indra''untuk mengalahkanya kita harus menyegelnya teme''ucap naruto memandang sasuke di sebelahnya''iya aku juga tau itu dobe''

''sakura,sasuke,naruto kemarilah''panggil kakasih kepada murid-muridnya

''yah,hn,ya ada apa...''jawab sakura,sasuke,dan naruto

''aku akan menjelaskan strateginya,ini menjadi misi terakhir kita sebagai tim tujuh''jelas kakashi kapada ketiganya''kita harus menyelamatkan dunia ini''tambah kakasih.''ya,hn,yah''

Di sisi kaguya yang sedang membuat gedodama raksasa dari cakra jubi ''aku sekarang abadi ,kalian tidak akan mampu menyegelku,baiklah kalau begitu siapa di antara kalian yang harus aku bunuh terlebih dahulu.''ucap kaguya

''kagebunshin no jutsu''mendengar gertakan kaguya, naruto membuat kagebunshin dan bunshin-bushin naruto mulai menyerang,sementara yang asli tetap bersama sasuke sakura dan kakashi ''aku lawanmu,bodoh.''teriak bunshin naruto

''kita lawan bersama-sama, dia kurang fokus karena kawatir akan disegel''ucap sasuke

Mereka semuapun maju ''naruto kekanan,sasuke kekiri kalau begitu aku akan melompat''ucap sakura,kaguya juga meyerang,ia menembakkan beberapa tulang ke arah kakashi,kakashi tidak tinggal diam ia mencoba membalas serangan kaguya,tapi...''cepat''pikir kakashi

Kakashipun membuat susano tapi itu terlalu cepat baginya, tulang-tulang itu pun mampu menembus susono kakashi ,alhasih tubuh kakashi tertusuk salah satu tulang kaguya.

Tapi,tidak begitu saja kakashi mudah di hentikan,serangan tulang-tulang kaguya yang menusuk tubuh kakashi ternyata hanya melewatinya,seperti menembus tubuh kakashi,berterima kasihlah kepada obito yang memberikan matanya sebelum mati, kaguya yang melihat itu pun kaget dan tidak percaya,kakashi langsung bergerak kearah kaguya dengan raikiri .

''Bisa bergerak bisa menembus benda-benda itu kekuatan bagus obito''ucap kakashi dalam hati

''kamui raikiri''zrasss...kakashi berhasih mengenai kaguya dengan memotong tangan kananya''uaahh''geram kaguya kesakitan.''sialan''namun lengan kaguya dimunculkan kembali,saat terhempas dari serangan kakashi tadi,seketika naruto dan sasuke muncul di sisi kanan kiri kaguya,mereka berniat untuk menyegelnya, kaguyapun menghindar ke atas untuk menghindar , namun sakura sudah ada di atas sana.

''Aku juga ada di sini jadi jangan remehkanku''ucap sakura ''apa'' kaget kaguya yang melihat sakura sudah bersiap memukulya dari kakashi sepertinya telah mencapai batasnya,iya lamas''mereka terlihat hebat sekarang...aku menyukai kalian''pikir kakashi sambil memendang ketiga muridnya itu dengan tersenyum.

''sekarang'' teriak sasuke

''shannaaroo''

''ya''ucap naruto,mereka bertiga mengenai telak tubuh kaguya,setelah mengatasi banyak perjuangan akhirnya ...kekuatan mereka ...

Tapi sebelum benar-benar tersegel kaguya membuat portal dimensi dibelakang naruto tanpa diketahui siapa pun. Narutopun juga tidak tahu jika ada portal dibelakangnya dan menyedotnya masuk.

Tubuh kaguyapun terpecah pecah dan keluarlah monster berekor dari satu sampai sembilan.''jinchuriki mu hebat juga kurama bisa menyelamatkan kita semua''komentar siekor empat''sudah pasti,ngomong-ngomong di mana dia''sahut kurama beserta bertanya kepada mereka.

Penyegelan dengan cakra rikudi sannin di tangan naruto dan sasuke akhirnya berhasil,gabungan kekuatan naruto dan sasuke(yin dan yang) membuat mata rinnegan di jidat kaguya tertutup hal itu membuat kaguya tak percaya.

Sementara sakura langsung berlari ke arah kakashi untuk menyembuhkan senseiya ''kau tidak apa apa kakashi sensei''ucap sakura kawatir''iya,Cuma kehabisan cakra saja sakura'' jawab kakashi

Sakura dan kakashi pun menunggu naruto dan sasuke, akan tetapi yang hadir Cuma sasuke

''mana dobe sakura''tanya sasuke

''aku juga tidak tau sasuke-kun''jawab sakura

''sharinggan''sasuke mengaktifkan sharingganya dan mencari di seklilingnya namun nihil.

''ch,kemana si dobe itu''guman sasuke

Sementara itu

Di taman tokyo tiba-tiba muncul sebuah portal dan memuntahkan seorang bocah sepertinya pingsan dengan rambut kuning dengan pakaian yang terlihat kendor dan bercak darah disekitar pakaianya

Bruk

Suara yang keras ketika badanya membentur tanah membuat seorang pejalan kaki untuk melihat suara apa itu barusan, dan memasuki taman dan itu membuatnya kaget,karna dia melihat seorang anak berkisar umur sepuluh tahun tergeletak ditanah dengan banyak darah ditubuhnya.

''ya ampun siapa yang melakukan hal kejam ini kepada anak kecil,yang penting aku harus membawahnya kerumah sakit dulu''guman orang itu sambil mengendong anak kecil tadi

''emm dimana aku''guman anak tadi sambil membuka matanya,dan melihat sekeliling

''sepertinya aku dirumah sakit '' diapun turun diranjangnya dan menyadari sesuatu

''eh, kenapa ranjang ini sepertinya besar sekali, tunggu dulu'' iapun melangkah ke arah kekamar mandi dan melihat dirinya dicermin

''aahhh kenapa badanku mengecil, seingatku setelah aku dan sasuke berhasih berhasil menyegel kaguya tiba-tiba ada lubang aneh dibelakangnya dan dirinya tersedot,dan setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap''teriak naruto kecil sambil berguman dan melihat dirinya di cermin lagi

Sementara diluar kamar naruto seorang menunggu mendengar teriakan naruto ''apa yang terjadi''guman orang yang membawa naruto tadi kerumah sakit, dia pun langsung memasuki kamar naruto

Brak

Dia tidak menemukan siapa – siapa, Dia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menemukan sosok naruto yang sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri dari cermin

''huff...kau sudah sadar nak''panggilnya

''eh...ya jii-san''respon naruto

''kenapa kamu tadi teriak dan siapa namamu nak''tanya orang itu lagi

''aku tidak kenapa-kenapa jii-san dan namaku uzumaki naruto''jawab naruto kepada orang tadi

''aku yuuki saibai rumahmu dimana naruto-kun''tanya orang itu lagi yang ternyata barnama yuuki saibai

''aku tidak tau saibai-san''jawab naruto sambil menunduk sedih

''sabentar aku akan panggil dokter dulu kamu tunggu disini''saibai pun keluar untuk menemui sang dokter

''ya,,,sepertinya aku sudah tidak di dunia shinobi lagi ''guman naruto sambil melihat dirinya lagi di cermin

Skip

''gimana dokter apa yang terjadi dengan naruto-kun''tanya saibai kepada sang dokter

''menurut saya naruto kehilangan ingatan, karna saat di tanya dimana dia tinggal,orang tuanya,teman-temannya iya tidak ingat yang Cuma dia ingat Cuma namanya''jawab sang dokter yang kelihatanya sedih

''begitu ya dok,terima kasih dok '' guman saibai

''ya sama sama kalo begitu saya permisi dulu''jawab sang dokter

Yuuki saibaipun memasuki kamar naruto dan melihat naruto yang sedang duduk diranjangnya''kalo begitu aku akan menjadikan naruto anak angkatku''pikir saibai

''ne naruto-kun apa kau mau ikut denganku''tanya saibai ke naruto

''Kemana saibai-san''jawab naruto

''jadilah anak angkatku naruto-kun''

''Apa tidak apa apa saibai-san'' jawab naruto sedikit ragu

''ya tidak apa-apa naruto-kun''

''Hiks,hiks...aku akhirnya punya keluarga hiks''jawab naruto sambil menangis di pelukan saibai

''Iya sekarang kau punya keluarga dan mulai sekarang panggil aku tou-chan ya'' terang saiba sambil membalas pelukan naruto,akhirnya selama satu minggu naruto dirumah sakit dan akhirnya dia pun keluar

''ne naruto-kun sekarang kita akan pulang dan aku akan memperkenalkan kedua anakku padamu jadi kamu harus baik-baik ya''

''hai,tou-chan hehehe '' jawab naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia

Skip

''aku pulang''teriak saibai memasuki rumahnya diikuti naruto dari belakang

''selamat datang''

''selamat datang tou-chan''terdengar dua sahutan berbeda dari dalam rumah

''nah rito, mikan kalian mempunyai kakak baru''ujar saibai ceria

''eh... kakak baru ''jawab sang gadis kecil bernama mikan

''baiklah naruto-kun perkenalkan dirimu''seru saibai

''namaku uzumaki naruto yoroshiku '' naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria

''namaku yuuki mikan yoroshiku naru-nii'' mikan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria

''kalau namaku yuuki rito yoroshiku '' rito memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tak kalah ceriahnya

Itulah kenapa aku bisa memiliki adik dan aku menjalani hari-hariku didunia baruku

(NARUTO OFF)

Flasback off

''naru-nii...''

''naru-nii...''terik mikan didekat telinga naruto

''Ha, ya kenapa mikan kenapa kau malah teriak di dekat telingaku''ucap naruto ''mou itu karna naru-nii ngelamun terus dari tadi, setidaknya bantu aku membangunkan rito,aku mau menyiapkan makanan dulu''ucap mikan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

''Hai, hai baik tapi jangan cemberut gitu entar cantiknya luntur loh'' sahut naruto sambil bercanda dan mengunakan kedua jarinya menarik bibir mikan

bluss

''Mou naru-nichan '' teriak mikan degan wajah memerah, sambil memukul naruto dengan centong sup, tapi yang di pukul berhasil menghindar terlebih dahulu''hahaha,tidak kena''terik naruto tertawa, sambil lari menaiki tangga untuk membangunkan adiknya yang bernama rito

''Mo naru-nii no baka''guman mikan dengan wajah memerah

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brak

Suara naruto menaiki tangga dan dobrakan pintu yang dibanting cukup keras oleh naruto''rito sampai ka...''naruto tidak meneruskan ucapanya,dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang di lihat''oh,maaf aku menganggu silakan teruskan''ucap naruto dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut

''ah kau salah paham naruto-nii''tedengar jelas teriakan rito dari dalam kamarnya, tapi naruto cuek aja dan kembali kedapur untuk menenangkan hatinya,

TBC

Apa yang baru saja naruto lihat,lihat di chapter berikutnya

.

.

.


End file.
